


Morning

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Minho thinks it’s a fantastic idea, New Years, Underage Drinking, chan enjoys it, it’s only mentioned tho, morning blow jobs, there isnt much to tag except blow jobs bc that’s basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Minho decides its a good idea to wake Chan up with a blowjob





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back and no not with woominchan like you all want that’s going to come at the end of the series just for my enjoyment of watching you all want it but not get it ;)
> 
> N e ways I’m sorry for not posting in yOnkS (since last year ;) but I had exams and then I lost motivation for a while and then I was busy with Christmas stuff but now I’m all g until school starts again in at the end of the month. 
> 
> I hope you like the challenge (more deets at the end bc this is getting long) and enjoy this one even though it’s bAd

All nine of them had had a rather busy night hosting a party for themselves (since it was rather hard to go get drunk with others since they were idols) for the new year. The legal ones got plastered while the underage boys snuck a few bitter tasting vodkas (Chans preference), a carton of woojins favourite beer and a bottle of minhos prefered rose champagne. Needless to say the younger boys would be passed out til noon and not get out of bed at least until 7pm due to the killer headache. Which was a good thing considering minho decided to wake chan up with his mind-(and dick)-blowing, famous blowjobs.

 

Minho had made sure prior to ask chan that night whether he wouldn’t mind but chan was rather drunk however he still gave minho full consent, it was a rather weird conversation.

 

“Baby boyyy~ ima-“ he had paused himself to giggle suspiciously “I’m gonna wake you up with a blowjob in the morningg~” he let out a few more scandalous giggles and woojin scoffed at minho before he took a drunk swig from his eighth beer. 

 

“What about the lizards minho?! Wo-won’t they want blowjobs too?!” Chan had sobbed in response, he really was an emotional drunk that tried to think of everyone’s feelings before his own, and in some cases...the animals…

 

“Baby I’m not giving a lizard a blowjob…I’m not that kinky~” woojin snorted and spat out a little of his drink while chan looked at minho incredulously like he’d just exclaimed he was going to walk around the world in a day. “Why on earth would you give a blowjob to a lizard Minho?!” Chan was also a bit forgetful and very daft when he was a tad intoxicated. 

 

“I’m-.....Nevermind. I’m waking you up with a blowjob and there’s not going to be any lizards involved~” minho spoke with a tone of pride. He was certainly happy about this idea and woojin just wished they would hurry up and go to bed so he could watch some “soap operas” (he knew the younger members hated daytime tv so he used that as an excuse to watch some good old porn). 

 

“That would be a nice way to wake up~” chan sighed, he was exhausted and just needed some relaxation. But he didn’t think minho was serious about waking him up with a blowjob so he brushed it off. Maybe he’ll give minho one soon? 

 

After a few more drinks and some tantalising words whispered seductively into each other’s ears along with soft bites and nibbles to their earlobes and neck the boys retreated to bed, ignoring the loud cackling and banging sounds coming from hyunjin, seungmin and jisungs room where the younger members were drinking the overwhelming amount of alcohol and hoarding all the snacks to themselves in the large pillow house they had made. Changbin had had enough after a sip of cola and went to sleep early in woojin, minho, Felix and jeongins room while woojin stayed up until chan and minho went back to Chans room so he could whip out his phone and grab his ear phones from his bed before situating himself in the bathroom.

 

And that’s how minho was now sinking down under the covers to slip off Chans boxers at 9:37 in the morning so he could wake him up with a blowjob. He tugged Chans boxers down off his ankles and cozied himself in between his legs before he took Chans soft dick into his hand and gave it a few tugs, he stuck his mouth around it and twirled his tongue around the head letting it dip into the slit at the tip, his saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth and down Chans hardening shaft. Minho could hear Chans breathing become erratic and could feel him starting to stir and swallowed around him as he dropped his head to the very base of Chans dick. 

 

He repeated that motion of bobbing his head while letting out a soft humming sound and after the fifth bob of his head he felt Chans hips stutter up and a little gasp from above the blanket. He kept bobbing his head up and down for a few more moments before he then pulled off for some air. Once he removed his mouth he shimmied the blanket down so he was now uncovered and he could see chan. His lips and eyes and cheeks were puffy with sleep and he had a heavy set of red flourishing across his chest and up his face to the tips of his ears, he looked absolutely stunning despite just waking up and minho was slightly jealous of how cute he was. “Good morning baby, how did you sleep?” Minho chimed happily and used his hand to lazily jerk chan off while the older started to reply, “w-well, it- hah~ -it was go-od, how wa- oh sh-shit m-minho- ngh~” he was interrupted by minhos mouth siding back down around him.

 

Chans hips jerked haphazardly while his hands fisted the sheets underneath him, he threw his head back and moaned high-pitched and breathily. Minhos fingers pressed Chans hips into the mattress to stop him from moving so much and he let his mouth drop so his nose was buried in Chans thin pubes. Minho swallowed around his and brought his head back to the tip with an almost comical slurping sound that made chan whimper. He suckled on the head and used his hand to jerk at the length he wasn’t occupying with his mouth. With one last drop of his head, Chans back arched and he was spurting thick white ropes down minhos throat with a gasping moan that sent chills down minhos spine. 

 

“Good boy channie~” he cooed, making chan feel smaller and more weak for cumming so quickly. Minho brought his body back up beside a panting chan and thread his fingers in the boys hair, he planted a soft kiss on Chans cheek and the older let out a feeble smile before throwing his limbs over minhos lap and holding onto him like a koala to a eucalyptus tree, “what a way to start the new year. Thank you hyungie it was wonderful~” he smiles cheerfully and nuzzles his head against minhos chest before the younger planted his nose in the boys fluffy hair and kisses his scalp a few times, “no problem baby boy.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So about that challenge I mentioned at the beginning, I’m doing this thing where I’m going to try my hardest to upload a new smut work (either general smut of based off of a kink) once a day for the entire month of January......will probably fail since I’m still on holidays and friends want to catch up plus I don’t have that many ideas so  
> 1) you’ll still get a lot of smut from me this month to celebrate the new year and  
> 2) atm I only have 12 more ideas so if you want to suggest anything (a certain kink or an idea you have) then pls comment them!! *
> 
> *i won’t do scat or rape or blood and knife play — sorry but I’m not comfortable writing those ksksks


End file.
